This Little Light Of Mine
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: Luke Skywalker he has a tiny light in his soul that only burns brightly for the hope of one day finding his father.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis of This Little Light of Mine . . .

Luke Skywalker a victim of cruel heritage abandoned without hope or love with the Lars Family, despite of the hardship that is his, he has a tiny light in his soul that only burns brightly for the hope of one day finding his father that can save him from the daily brutality. . .


	2. Dreams & Reality

This Little Light of Mine…

The suns were rising in the east as Luke's Aunt Beru came into the nine-year-old's bedroom. Droid parts, flimsiplast airplanes, and his favorite T-16 model Hopper lay in the floor. Aunt Beru smiled and shook her head, her young nephew should really learn how to pick up after himself, but she couldn't scold the young boy too harshly. For she did adore her nephew more than life itself; besides what nine-year-old child kept his room neat and tidy anyway? Shmi had told stories to young Beru about her son Anakin, the boy was always fiddling with something, wreaking havoc in their slave quarters. The pranks that the young man would play would also get him in the most trouble, especially with Watto. Prior to the young boy racing pods, he would often be at the brunt of Watto's anger and the lash of his whip would not be far behind. Nevertheless, Anakin always took the beatings and wouldn't cry, until he was alone in his room, he wouldn't even let his own mom see his tears. Shmi always knew when her son was hurting and wanted to protect him from the harshness of slavery. Therefore, she would see to his wounds and would always wrap him up in her arms and hug him and whisper how much she loved him.

Unfortunately, Luke knew no difference he had succumbed to many lashings, especially when his special talents came into play. Like Anakin, Luke rarely cried, he would swallow his tears and would complete his chores as if nothing had ever happened. However, sometimes at night, Beru would still go into the young boy's room and would still see wetness on his sweet boyish cheeks and would pull him into her arms and comfort him.

Luke opened his blue eyes to see his Aunt Beru sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning, Luke. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

Luke smiled even when he accidentally rolled over on his back and the pain for yesterday's whipping reminded him of his failure to complete his chores prior to nightfall. "Yes, Aunt Beru." The young boy replied in a soft dulcet tone, leery of letting his Uncle hear him.

"Get dressed, honey. I'll see you upstairs, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Luke was a very polite child and very empathic of others' suffering, he adored his aunt but was very fearful of his uncle and his temper. He couldn't understand why sometimes he felt strange feelings, nobody could explain it either and the one and only time he asked his uncle he merely received a backhand to the face and told to get to his chores. After that incident, Luke rarely talked to his uncle unless he had no alternative.

Luke gently washed his body with barely warm water to redress in a white cotton tunic and tan pants. He also pulled on his belt, despite a slight shiver running through his body, when he misbehaved and his uncle couldn't find the strap, Luke on occasion had received a beating with his own belt. He made his bed and quickly put away his toys, before his uncle saw them. Luke arduously worked to avoid all confrontations with his uncle. After he finished dressing he headed upstairs to eat some breakfast, he was starving from missing his dinner last night. Aunt Beru put a couple of extra pieces of meat and fruit on his plate, because she knew that the boy was still missing a good meal.

"Since you failed to fix the moisture evaporator last night prior to your deadline you will return to the south ridge and this time if it isn't finished to my satisfaction you will remain out there, until it is."

"Yes, sir." The young boy fearfully acknowledged. Aunt Beru packed him a full meal and even gave him an overly large black cloak that belonged to Anakin, given to Luke when he delivered to the Lars. Luke smiled upon seeing it, and knew that his Aunt received his telepathic message, _"Thank you, Aunt Beru. I love you."_

Luke boarded the speeder after throwing on his backpack. Once Owen dropped him off at the South Ridge along with a communicator, he reprimanded the boy, "Do not call me until you are finished, boy."

Luke nodded fearfully as he replied, "Yes, sir."

The swoop speeder left as Luke removed his backpack to pull out several worn tools and cleaning equipment. He hummed as he cleaned the moisture evaporators, allowing his imagination to flow as it often did when he was out of earshot and sight of his Uncle Owen.

Luke found an old tool that had some kind of psychic imprint that he knew tied to his father. Luke loved anything that had belonged to his father; his aunt spoke of him, that he was very tall, light blonde hair and very beautiful blue eyes. Anakin was a good man, kind, and very protective over his loved ones.

"I wonder if he would have been proud of me." Luke always wanted to know, he knew that his Uncle Owen wasn't proud of him.

A crazy old wizard who lived on the Jundland Wastes who used to see occasionally, but Uncle Owen forbade him to have contact with him, Luke couldn't understand why he had such animosity against the hermit and one time he asked, he immediately regretted it when his uncle backhanded him across the room. Luke never asked anything about the wizard again after that. Maybe his father would be strict with him or would hurt him as often as his Uncle Owen did, but something told Luke that would not be the case. Perhaps Luke was still a bit naïve. Luke noticed that it was getting late, he packed up his tools and when the moisture evaporator started, he smiled proudly.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke tentatively called, fearful of the reprisal that would soon be his.

"What is it, _boy?_" Luke could sense his uncle's anger by the voice through the comlink.

"I'm finished with the moisture evaporator its working." Luke announced proudly.

"Well, its too late for me to come and get you, you should have called long before now."

"But you can't leave me here out all night, please!"

"Let it be a lesson to you to learn to work faster." Uncle Owen shut off the communicator. Luke tried once again but he only received static.

"Please, uncle. You can give me extra lashes or make me go hungry, but don't leave me out here." Luke shivered in fear as he pulled his father's large black cloak around himself and watched as the suns began set.

"My father would want me to be brave. He was a brave Jedi Knight, just like that crazy old wizard said."

"Oh, my father, how I miss you; I wish I could have known you."


	3. Disobedience

Obi-Wan watched concerned as the fire in his hut continued to show him images of a young Luke in pain. He made the decision to go after the young boy and save him from spending the night in dunes alone; for he knew that the Sand People would soon be making their nomadic wanderings. Luke finished eating his large meal, grateful to the foresight his aunt had in making him a meal of his favorites: fresh pallie fruit slices, leftover bantha roast beef, and corn as well as a large thermos of water. Luke had built a small fire to keep warm when he heard the distant roar of a speeder bike. Unknowingly, he pulled the Force in around himself to see if he could figure out who was on the speeder, the presence felt warm and comforting. It definitely wasn't Uncle Owen.

"Young Luke, what brings you out this far beyond the homestead?"

"My chores, sir; Uncle Owen didn't have time to pick me up. He said that I should have finished faster." Luke replied with a tinge of sadness and fear.

"Come with me, I will take you home tomorrow."

Luke heaved a sigh of regret but at least he could spend some time with the wizard, who despite the rumors was very nice and seemed saddened.

Luke lifted up in front of wizard and smiled as he put his hands on the handlebars. "That's a nice cloak, who gave it to you?"

"Aunt Beru said that it belonged to my father, it's my favorite; even if it's too big, I feel safe and warm when I wear it."

Obi-Wan arrived home and made a bed for Luke near the fire after laying down some pillows and large comfortable bedding.

"What do I call you sir?"

"You can call me Ben."

"Ben, is it true that you know my father?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's in hiding, young Luke. Now get some rest, okay?" Obi-Wan watched as the young boy pulled the hood over his face and fell asleep.

"Obi-Wan, why would you tell young Luke that blatant lie; one day he will need to know the truth." Qui-Gon asked as he presented himself to his former padawan in his meditative state.

"It is true, Master from a certain point of view, I mean after all aren't all Jedi in hiding?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan; But even I am beginning to think that perhaps young Luke would be in better hands with his father, than with that cursed man Owen."

"Surely, you don't mean that! Luke's father is a Sith and evil to the core!" Obi-Wan excitedly reminded his master.

"Mediate on this, Obi-Wan; I trust you to make the right decision."

xXx

Luke opened his eyes to find Ben in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Sleep well, young Luke?"

"Yes, but I must get home."

"After breakfast, go ahead and get cleaned up, I washed your tunic and pants for you last night."

"Thank you, Ben." Luke slowly approached the wizard while he stirred the oats and tapped him on the waist.

"Yes, young Luke?"

Luke gazed upon Ben's face and wrapped his arms around the Jedi's waist, it stunned Obi-Wan for a moment. He knelt down to the small boy and hugged him tightly. Luke felt better after the nice cool shower and ate every bit of his oatmeal and fruit. "You sure do pack it away, don't you Luke?"

"Yes, sir." Luke felt a tinge of fear, as he knew that when Ben brought him home, he was liable to get a beating for his trouble and quite possibly go hungry for at least a day, perhaps longer.

Luke smiled as he buried his negative thoughts and concentrated on the calmness that Ben always exuded.

xXx

Owen was furious, this boy would pay for disobeying him, and he sent Beru to visit her family for the week, especially since her mother was ailing.

"Ben, please, just drop me off at the outskirts, I don't want you to get into any trouble, okay?"

"Luke it's a mile walk and especially in the heat of the day, I don't recommend it."

Luke nodded his head and when they arrived at the homestead, Luke saw Owen coming out glaring at the young boy. Luke knew it was over even before it began, "You crazy old wizard, how many damn times do I have to tell ya, stay away from the boy! He is not your responsibility. If you so much breathe the same air as him, I will personally report you to the Imperials. I'm sure Darth Vader would love to have an opportunity to kill you."

"Owen, even you wouldn't go that far, for Luke would be in grave danger."

"Leave us and don't you ever show up at my home again!" Owen yelled as he pulled Luke away from Obi-Wan.

Luke wanted so much to defend Ben, but knew that his uncle would peel even more skin off his back.

"_I'm sorry, Ben."_ Luke cried, sending the message telepathically to the old wizard.

"_Don't worry, Luke. The Force will be with you always."_

Luke pushed down the stairs and felt a disturbing pop as his shoulder popped out of socket. He didn't dare raise a cry, as he knew it was only the beginning. Luke watched as his uncle remove the whip from the cupboard and knew that it was going to be a long while before he healed from this disobedience.

Luke coddled his arm and slowly picked his way across the courtyard to the garage and his closet. He lay across the bench and despite the lash of the whip and the agony that ensued; Luke remained silent. He concentrated on the grains of sand on the floor in front of him as his back and bottom soundly thrashed.

"Get out of my sight, boy. You disgust me."

Luke crawled off the bench and went into his closet. The door shut and Luke heard the steps of his Uncle stomping upstairs.

"_This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine." _Luke softly sang as the pain continued to build in crescendo. Luke lay in the darkened closet for hours. He was even certain that two whole days had passed.


	4. A Last Ditch Effort

"_Father, if you can hear me, I need you. Ben said that you were in hiding, I'm hiding too."_ Luke prayed heavily to the Force and when the door opened, he saw the familiar brown boots of his uncle.

Luke rarely looked up but felt compelled he was immediately sorry when the familiar strap lashed across his face, causing blood to run down his face.

"Trying to contact your pathetic excuse of a father, boy?"

Luke nodded and for his truth, he received another lash.

"Your father hates you. He wants to kill you; you are unwanted, I had to take you as a burden." Luke felt the prickling of tears but refused to shed them, especially since his uncle still held onto the strap. Luke submitted to his uncle's cruelty he felt the sudden rhythm of the lashings continue to rain pain through his entire body. He could only pray that the pain would eventually stop. Nevertheless, as it seemed, Luke felt the pain continue to increase as he started to fade in and out of reality. With one final effort, he took a deep breath and cried out.

"_Anakin! father, please help me!"" _

xXx

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, had just returned from Geonosis when he felt the intense pain of a youngling screaming out to him directly, by his old Jedi name. After speaking with Lord Sidious about destroying the very old Separatist base and life forms, he continued his path to his chambers. He quickly put the thought of a screaming youngling out of his mind and continued to walk to his chambers. What youngling would want protection from him anyway?

There it was again, the intense pain, it very nearly brought the Dark Lord to his knees; he managed to make into his hyperbaric chamber and close the capsule. A strange sensation fell from his eyes, were these tears? He hadn't shed them since Mustafar.

"_Father, please help me!"_ the youngling cried out to him. He wasn't a father; he had murdered his wife and their unborn child. Pity, for his child would undoubtedly be strong in the Force.

xXx

Luke awoke the next day at least he believed it was the next day, sprawled out on the floor of his familiar bedroom. Most of his personal affects destroyed or gone. Luke slowly crawled on the bed, wishing that he could find a comfortable position to lie.

Grabbing his father's torn cloak from his knapsack, Luke curled himself into a tiny ball and allowed himself to cry, even if it was silently. Luke fell asleep started a dream:

"He was standing in large field of flowers, tall grass, and tall trees. He also felt the warm sun comforting him as he approached the large lake. In this dream, he dreamt that his father was on his way to meet him. His father was tall, powerful, and very affectionate. Luke ran to the taller man and despite wanting to see his face the only thing he could remember was the vivid blue eyes. "Father, I'm trying to find you. But they said you were in hiding."

"_Young one, where are you?"_

"On Tatooine; staying with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru; but I want to be with you, please." Luke pleaded.

"_I can feel your pain, my son. I will come to you, do not be afraid."_

_Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around his father's waist and then he awoke suddenly._

His Aunt Beru had finally returned and she saw young Luke in her kitchen attempting to wash the dishes. His clothing was tattered and torn with bits of blood on tattered where her husband had applied his whip to her nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Beru." Luke greeted in a soft voice filled with pain.

Beru saw his little shoulders shake and as he dropped one of the plates, it landed on the hard ceramic tile and shattered. Luke now perfectly horrified, began quickly to pick up the pieces praying for each second that Uncle Owen didn't hear it. "Luke, please don't worry about this, let me take care of it." Beru put her packages on the table as Luke continued to pickup all the shards.

When Beru gently lifted Luke's chin and saw the black eye and a welt on the side of his face, she picked him up and placed him on the counter.

"Luke, please tell me." Beru whispered.

"It will make you cry, Aunt Beru. If I could only learn to be good, these beatings wouldn't happen anymore."

"Luke, it is not your fault."

"Yes it is. Uncle Owen told me that my father hates me and wants to kill me, is it true, Aunt Beru?" Luke desperately asked.

"No, despite all that he has done, I do not believe that he would ever hurt you. Fathers love their children, for their children are a part of themselves. Anakin would adore you, he wouldn't ever hurt you."

Luke clung to Aunt Beru's words and to the hope that she was right, as a lifeline that he desperately needed.


	5. Corruption

Lord Vader finished meditating and realized that the young Force sensitive that was calling out to him, somehow connected to him, but how? The dream felt real enough and knew that if he were to have a son he would be very proud of him; would love, care, as well as be very protective of him.

Lord Vader knew that Tatooine was less than one parsec away; he decided to contact the Governor of Bestine, the capital of Tatooine. Governor Ballatine was enjoying some unsavory activities when his communicator suddenly came to life to reveal a blue hologram of Lord Vader. The Dark Lord was disgusted with the behaviors of this perverted, corpulent, vile excuse for a human being.

"Lord Vader!" the man suddenly pulled his shirt on and pushed the young Twi'lek lady to the floor, forcing her under his desk. However, it was really too late for that, "Governor Ballatine, I will be arriving in Bestine within the hour, I will be most disappointed if I find your base and your operations in deplorable conditions. This will be your only warning."

"Yes, milord." The frightened Governor Ballatine replied. After the communication had ended, the man panicked and started to shout out orders, "Lt. McNally, get in here! Girls, get in here and clean this office!" "What is it Governor?" Lt. McNally asked as he saw the crazed look in the man's eyes. "Lord Vader is coming here! Hurry we have to get this base ready for him!" "He's coming here?" Lt. McNally was astonished, for why would the High Commander of the Imperial Fleet waste his precious time on this backward planet? "Get me a clean uniform, hurry!" Lt. McNally ran to the quartermasters, but he was drunk and too busy chasing a young Twi'lek slave. There was only one staff member not panicked, young Ensign Del Ray who always ensured that his uniform was always immaculate and clean as was his office and private quarters. While during his off time, he would play holo-chess or read books. He knew he had nothing to fear from Lord Vader. Ensign Delray thoroughly disgusted by the habits of the planetary governor and his staff. xXx Lord Vader disembarked from his shuttle to find a line of stormtroopers and a very shaky Governor Ballatine. The man reminded him as Jabba the Hutt only smaller. His uniform exuded of filth, and booze; He was unshaven and his hair was far too long for Imperial standards. "Arrest this man and bring him." Lord Vader ordered the stormtroopers as he pointed to the Governor. "But, but, please milord." Governor Ballatine pleaded. "I do not want to hear your feeble excuses, Ballatine. This base must continually be on alert and not fraternizing with civilians. You better pray that I do not find any more deplorable behavior or it is you that will pay the price." As Ballatine continued the forced march behind Lord Vader, he knew now that his life was already forfeit. Most everyone was well aware of Lord Vader's feelings about human slavery he absolutely detested it. As Lord Vader continued through the compound, he found several more officers to arrest. "Ballatine, I want the control device for the slave transmitters, where is it?" Lord Vader demanded. "Milord?" 

"Do not play games with me; I am most unforgiving when it comes to such nonsense. Now tell me what I want to know."

"It's at my house."

"Good."

One ensign who seemed to be the only one who had a clean uniform, a freshly shaven face, and sharp features, and with the debauchery of the other officers, this young man stood a cut above the rest.

"What is your name?" Lord Vader asked.

"Ensign Del Ray, milord."

"You are now Governor Del Ray, you will clean this facility thoroughly, and I will send you whatever equipment you need. I will give you two weeks to prepare for another inspection. I do expect to find it operating smoothly and without complications. I also want a full accounting of every disgusting, sordid, detail of behavior that occurred. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord, it will be done."

"Lord Vader, you cannot be serious, this is nothing but a boy." Ballatine laughed.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was not used to having his methods questioned and thereby started throttling the Governor. "I could kill you now, but I prefer to make you suffer and you will suffer most grievously, Ballatine."

Governor Del Ray would clean this camp and they would start operating, as Imperials should.

"Ballatine, you will take me to your house so you can leave it with your new Governor Del Ray."

"It isn't far, milord." Gov. Del Ray smiled.

"Lead on."

The house while could be made beautiful by Tatooine standards; currently it was falling apart and in deplorable condition. Lord Vader knew that the new Governor would repair the home and ensure that it was worth living once thoroughly cleaned. A young slave girl was currently on the receiving a beating when Lord Vader removed his lightsaber and a blood-red beam shot forward and tapped the blade gently on the slave master's shoulder, he was so intent on beating the girl didn't hear the distinctive snap-hiss of the lightsaber.

"Milord!" it was the last thing the man stated as he screamed as Lord Vader started removing his body parts. First the hand that held the whip, followed by his left hand, then his feet when the Dark Lord lifted him by his throat. He also removed his legs from the knee down, then his arms at the elbow. By this time, the man was screaming. "Please milord. Have mercy!"

"Mercy? You want mercy from me! I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, I have no mercy to give to disgusting slime like you. I've murdered men for less."

Lord Vader dropped the slave master and started cutting into the man's back with his lightsaber as the being continued to scream. Lord Vader finally had enough and slowly decapitated the man as he gurgled on his own blood and died.

The young girl crawled to her rescuer and hugged the Dark Lord's legs.

"Thank you, milord!"

"Governor Del Ray, see to this child's medical care."

"Yes, milord; come along little one." The imperial gently called to her. She slowly rose to her feet and felt a strange sensation over take her as Lord Vader healed her enough to ease her pain.

She smiled gratefully to the Dark Lord and kissed his hand. Most of the children at the Governor's house were slaves, abandoned by cruel parents, or the Sand People killed them.

Governor Del Ray decided to open the large home to all ten children and would eventually adopt all of them. Lord Vader found the remote device that controlled the transmitters in the slaves; and after inserting the code that Ballatine had given him, the children would be free, especially after the transmitter surgically removed.

The Dark Lord had a busy schedule after processing all of the prisoners of the Bestine capital and each man would suffer incredible indignities.


	6. Father Rescues Son

On the other side of Dune Sea, Luke Skywalker awoke to find his aunt crying over him as she gently massaged a poultice of healing herbs and water into his wounds. Luke turned his head and saw that she had been crying for sometime.

"Its okay, Aunt Beru; next time I'll just do my chores and I'll behave. Please stop crying, it doesn't hurt that much." Luke whispered for he knew that if his uncle would hear him he would receive a more severe beating.

The days that followed, Luke eventually healed enough to where he could work on light duty chores.

He was getting his regular meals again so his color had returned as well as the bright blue eyes. The next morning, he knew he was in deep trouble; his uncle didn't make that much on the water sales and the vegetables. Silently looked at his too small boots squeezing his toes together; but Luke wouldn't dare raise a voice to complain.

Owen dragged Luke from the courtyard to the garage.

"Owen, please." Beru pleaded as Luke dragged from the courtyard to the garage

"Shut up, woman; you have spoiled this child far too long. He needs discipline. The boy always has his head up in the skies, looking for an evil father."

Beru had no choice, she notified Obi-Wan through an old transmission code that he had given her in case the Empire had shown an interest in young Luke. Her nephew was in grave danger of his Uncle quite possibly killing him.

An hour past, when Uncle Owen returned upstairs holding the bloodied whip; Luke had passed out from the intense pain and was having another vivid dream his father was onboard a ship just above the planet. He called out to him,

"_Father, please. Hear me."_

Lord Vader heard the plea while reading the report that Governor Del Ray given him about Ballatine's atrocities.

"Son?" Lord Vader was about to dismiss it when once again he felt the youngling's pain, it reminded him of same pain he had felt when his mom lay dying in his arms.

"_Relax, I'm on my way, stay with me."_ The Dark Lord quickly boarded his private shuttle and followed the distinct presence of his son on a nearby farm.

The suns had begun to set when he landed on the familiar homestead. He heard loud arguing and yelling, "You had no right to call him, Beru! Luke is our responsibility and he needs discipline!"

"Owen, what you are doing is wrong! Luke is terrified of you."

"As he should be!" Owen yelled.

"Owen, please." When he went into the courtyard, he saw Owen pull a weapon on his wife and before the Dark Lord could stop the bolt, it left and hit Beru at point blank range killing her instantly. Enraged the Dark Lord stepped forward and watched as Owen pulled the weapon on him and fired a shot and suddenly Owen found that he was disarmed.

"I am most displeased with you, Owen. Now where is the boy?"

Owen watched as Lord Vader pulled his lightsaber off his belt. "Please; Obi-Wan has him."

"Do not lie to me!" the Dark Lord bellowed as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Father?" Luke called to the Dark Lord; his vision was blurry from the repeated blows to the head.

The Dark Lord turned to find a young boy with bloody rivets turning his blonde hair into a faint strawberry color and the bruises on his face and his black eyes.

"Young one?" The Dark Lord momentarily shut off his lightsaber as the boy approached him completely unafraid as he flung himself at the Dark Lord's feet. Lord Vader gently knelt to this young boy, who had fainted from all the pain.

Lord Vader tenderly lulled the young child into a twilight sleep as he carried him to his shuttle. Owen was struggling with the stormtroopers until he felt Darth Vader's gaze upon him. "Bring him and do not be gentle, but do not kill him." Owen cried out as one of the stormtroopers pushed into the dune and kicked the farmer a few good times in the ribs, Owen spit his own blood as he was dragged between two stormtroopers to the other end of the shuttle.

Lord Vader laid the young boy on a bunk gently covering him with the black cloak. When they arrived aboard his ship, Owen went to detention as Luke carried to Lord Vader's private physician.

"Good evening, milord."

"See to his wounds and let me know his diagnosis."

"Please don't go." Luke mumbled in his sleep.

Dr. Frederickson saw how the Dark Lord softly touched the boy's face and stood beside the bed holding Luke's hand as the Doctor continued to examine him. Lord Vader put his gloved hand on the boy's forehead and sent a tendril of Force energy with a very simple command, _"Sleep."_

Dr. Frederickson knew that Lord Vader would only want the truth, "Milord, if you had waited another day, I doubt young Luke would have survived. He has several wounds that haven't healed properly and an infection that we can catch in time. He is going to need around the clock medical care until his antibodies increase again and can fight his perpetual illness. He will need time to heal, perhaps as long as a month."

"Do what needs to be done, Doctor. Do you need to keep him here or would he better off in some private quarters?"

"I want him to stay here for at least a couple of nights, Milord, that should give you enough time to get some quarters set up for him."

Dr. Frederickson removed Luke's clothing from him and gently bathed him with a sponge soaked in bacta as the exhausted young child slept. Dr. Frederickson wondered who would hurt such a small child and more importantly why? However, as Lord Vader's physician he knew that he couldn't ask these questions directly, the Dark Lord was incredibly secretive. Normally, Dr. Frederickson would have Luke go into a bacta dip, but in the young child's weakened condition and his trauma, he couldn't risk it right now. Besides, it is obvious that the boy needed compassionate care with a hands-on approach. The hours flowed as the young boy slept; Dr. Frederickson had finished his preliminary diagnosis and sent the report to Lord Vader.

Lord Vader read the diagnosis and was glad to know that his son would eventually recuperate, the biggest obstacle of Luke's healing, would be his malnutrition and his emotional state. Luke was incredibly fearful, sad, and filled with very dark feelings of anger and hate.

Luke awoke in strange surroundings he was clean and it didn't hurt nearly as much to move. He saw that he was wearing a large black silk shirt it felt warm and had strange scent of leather.

"Good morning, Luke. How are we feeling?" Dr. Frederickson asked.

"Hungry." Luke mumbled as he gathered the warm blanket to his chin afraid of a reprisal from the doctor. At home, he had forbidden to ask for food except from his Aunt Beru. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Breakfast will be here momentarily, let me examine you, okay?"

"Okay."

The Doctor gently helped Luke to sit up and he placed a large fluffy pillow behind him. After the preliminary checking of Luke's vitals, the doctor placed a small dosage cup filled with a purple medicine to help with the infection. "It doesn't taste bad, and it will help you feel better." Dr. Frederickson stated after he noted that Luke crossed his arms and refused to try.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Dr. Frederickson replied.

Luke took the plastic cup into his hand, first smelled it, and then swallowed it, it was sweet and pleasant, "Wow, I didn't know that medicine could taste good." Luke smiled very relieved.

"Well, just between you and me, Lord Vader is rather insistent that we create medicine that has a pleasant flavor."

"Really?" Luke started to giggle when the man in question entered the room, carrying a tray of fresh fruit, eggs, bacon and blue milk. Lord Vader felt the shift in the Force from a bit of happiness to outright fear. Luke shrank into a small ball at the head of bed as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Lord Vader placed the tray on the desk and asked the Doctor to leave. Luke's fear was very palatable in the air the boy was terrified. The Dark Lord remained silent and merely stood at the foot of Luke's bed.

"I'm sorry." The young boy whispered.

"Why are you apologizing, young one?"

"I didn't mean it." Luke tried so hard to be brave and not cry, but he was only nine years old.

Lord Vader stood silently with only the respirator of his constant breathing disturbing the silence.

Luke noticed that Lord Vader hadn't moved or even attempted to hurt him, taking a risk Luke peeked out from underneath his blankets and saw that the Dark Lord was merely standing there with his hands clasped behind his waist. Luke wiped his eyes on his sleeve and slowly pushed away the blankets. His hunger giving him the strength he needed to look this terrifying man in person. Luke sat gathering his arms around his legs and placing his head on his knees.

"Why did you rescue me? Did my father send you?"

Lord Vader did not answer, the boy wasn't ready for the truth, and he instead grabbed a tray and placed it in front of the boy. Luke just stared he hadn't ever seen a large tray of eggs, bacon, and pallies and a large glass of blue milk. Luke looked at the Dark Lord's chest and mumbled, "Is this all mine?"

"Yes."

Luke smiled but realized it was probably his only meal of the day, as he knew that he must eat slowly so it would stay with him. The Dark Lord watched, as the boy seemed to enjoy the breakfast and caught his son's lingering thoughts about food. "Thank you, Darth Vader."

"Please call me Lord Vader or milord, 'Darth' is just a title."

"Yes sir." Luke finished the last bit of his blue milk, burped quite loudly, and immediately began to apologize. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Why are you so upset, young one? Burping is a natural reaction, just say 'Excuse me'." Lord Vader didn't understand why this boy was so terrified, what exactly did Owen do to _his_ _son_?

Luke eventually calmed down enough, "I must go, get some rest." Lord Vader left the room and asked the Doctor to talk to the young boy and find out exactly why he was so touchy and terrified.

Thanks to all the readers and to the folks who have left reviews, I really appreciate it. Also it is obvious that none of the Star Wars characters belong to me.--Darth Gladiator45


	7. Cruel Routines

Dr. Frederickson entered the room to find Luke missing from his bed, "Luke?"

The young boy missing from his bed where he could have gone after looking into the bathroom, the doctor heard a strange sound coming from the closet. Dr. Frederickson opened the door to see Luke sitting in the dark corner huddled and shaking with fear.

"Luke, come on out, let's talk about this."

"He must punish me."

"Who?"

"If he's going to be my guardian, he has to see to my whippings. I need one at least once a day to know my place."

"Luke, what are you saying?" Dr. Frederickson was completely confused why a child would want a whipping. That was the last thing this boy needed; his wounds were barely starting to heal.

"Either give me a whipping or deny me food. He's already allowed me my one meal, so I have to take a beating." Luke cried.

"Luke, we are here to help you get better, the last thing you need is to be given a whipping. Why you haven't done anything to deserve one."

"It doesn't matter if I'm good or not, and if I do misbehave then I deserve more lashes. I won't even cry tears punished more severely. I'll stay here until he comes."

"Luke, you need to be in bed. Come."

"No, I can't." Luke curled into a tighter ball refusing to exit.

"Luke, you need to rest you haven't finished healing I don't want those wounds to re-open and get an infection."

"Pain reminds me of my place and how I'll never be good enough."

Dr. Frederickson pulled his comlink and called Lord Vader requesting his presence.

xXx

Owen Lars could hear his stomach growl, for he was sitting in the cold cell for days and no one came to see him.

He wondered why Lord Vader hadn't killed him yet, he knew that the Dark Lord was Luke's father and wondered where Luke was, if he was even alive which was questionable, knowing Luke's propensity of being a weakling and stupid. As if on cue, Lord Vader entered his stepbrother's cell and watched as Owen backed into a corner astonished to see the Dark Lord.

"My son will see to your punishment for every single thing you had ever done to him, since he is not well enough to do this himself, I will allow you one meal a day and water. You will suffer greatly, Owen Lars; it is a real shame especially since your father Cliegg and my mother were very good to you." With that, Lord Vader left the cell and returned to his son's new quarters, which were beside his for his own protection.

Lord Vader answered the summons of his personal physician to see the man talking to a closet.

"Have you finally taken leave of your senses?"

"No, milord, come."

Lord Vader saw Luke huddled in a corner shivering with fear and the cold.

"He refuses to come out, milord."

Luke opened his eyes and quickly brushed away his tears; he slowly stood on his feet and wobbled as he approached Lord Vader. He was dragging something behind him it was a belt. "Young one, what is this?"

"You must whip me, if you are my guardian you must beat me at least once a day or you can deny me food or give me both punishments when I'm bad. I've gone without food and received beatings lots of times." Luke stated as he handed the belt to the Dark Lord.

"What is this nonsense?"

"You gave me breakfast and now you must beat me. Its okay, I won't cry, unless you want me too, Uncle Owen never liked to see my tears, so I hid them. He would tell me real boys don't cry."

Luke lifted up his nightshirt and lay on the bed. This was too far disturbing for even a Sith to admit. Even he as powerful as he had submitted once or twice to the Emperor's punishment. It was humiliating each time, but he accepted it as being a subordinate to his Master's wishes. Lord Vader opened the trash bin and tossed the offending belt into the abyss. Luke kept his eyes shut awaiting the first lash to impact his sore back, but none was forthcoming. Luke turned around with the slam of the bin door. The belt was no longer in Lord Vader's hand.

"You must beat me! I have to earn my meals through pain or chores."

"Not on my watch, now get into bed."

"Please, if Uncle Owen finds out he will whip me and it will hurt more."

"Your Uncle will never find out and if he so much as lays a finger on you again, I will kill him, make no mistake."

Luke knelt to the Dark Lord, "Please, I won't cry."

Lord Vader knelt to the young boy and lifted him onto the bed. "Sleep." Lord Vader demanded as Luke fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Please ensure that nobody disturbs me for at least two hours and shut off the lights."

"Yes, milord."


	8. Pain & Suffering

It was time to find out exactly why Luke traumatized and with the Force; Lord Vader gently peeled back recent memories to ancient memories of his beginning life with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Luke was shy, introverted, and unknowingly used the Force for the daily aspects of his life. Luke was five years old when the abuse started to really make an appearance into Luke's daily life' prior to that it was little things that he was disciplined, minor occurrences really, particularly for a Jedi youngling. Lord Vader continued through his son's life, the fantasies he had about Anakin Skywalker, he knew little snippets from his Aunt Beru. She would hold him and whisper into Luke's ear about his father the hero of the Clone Wars. Somehow, Owen had found out that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one in the same.

That was the beginning for an escalation of Luke's life. Even at the tender age of five, Luke worked hard for his meals and for a bit of free time to play. He would take a stick about three feet long and swing it around like a Jedi. That seemed to be his favorite game to play like a Jedi. Luke was fearless; he would take large leaps from the top of the stairs and land feathery light on his feet, still brandishing his 'lightsaber'. He would only play like this when his uncle was nowhere; his Aunt Beru found it endearing to listen to Luke weave stories around his play. The beatings would intermingle from time to time and it came to an ugly head one day, when Luke asked Uncle Owen about the Jedi and in particularly his father. Luke reeled from the backhand of the farmer and cried as he held his cheek. "I'm going to teach you about the Jedi, boy." Luke struggled to run away, but Owen grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage. "Owen, please!" The door slammed shut and Owen locked it. Luke fell to the floor as his Uncle pushed him. Luke watched as the cupboard opened and curled into a ball of fear. Owen pushed all the tools, parts, and other miscellaneous components off the workbench and lifted Luke, placing him over the large work area.

"Jedi ruined this galaxy, boy. They are not heroes to idolize; they think they are the rulers of men. You are to get this nonsense out of your head or I will beat it out of you."

"But, my father was a Jedi."

Luke cried as the first horrible lash came across his rear-end, "Do not cry, boy. Tears are for weaklings." Luke held in his tears and remained silent as the beating continued. Lord Vader pulled out of his son's memories, disgusted and incredibly angry. Luke would be too weak to carry out the torture; it would be up to Lord Vader to rectify this tragedy.

However, what was Lord Vader to do to help his young son heal? Should he wipe his memories? Should he allow those memories to use as a weapon for the Dark Side? Hatred and anger were easy pathways for greater power, but his son was much too young for that and he didn't want lose Luke to the Emperor. It was a dilemma.

Lord Vader decided to wipe the memory of Luke's cruel routine of expecting a beating each time he had a meal. Lord Vader just realized that Luke would have been better off with Watto. As cruel as Watto could be he never beat Anakin without sufficient reason.

Lord Vader left the room while his son slept peacefully. Dr. Frederickson smiled at the Dark Lord, "How is he?"

"He's fine; he might awaken with a slight headache, allow him to eat as much as he wants. I will have some clothes brought up to him in the morning."

"Very good, milord; have a pleasant evening."

Lord Vader left without saying another word. Dr. Frederickson approached Luke and was amazed to find that all of Luke's wounds healed, completely. Strange, but once again Dr. Frederickson knew very little about Lord Vader's force abilities and his beliefs. He hadn't ever seen a full recovery though; Luke completely healed.

xXx

The next morning, Luke groggily crawled out of bed to discover that nothing hurt, that was odd. The beatings always hurt for a week or more, particularly if he received more than one a day. Luke had suffered with chronic pain for the last four years; how should he feel now? Should he feel relieved? How did this happen? He felt Lord Vader enter his mind last night and seemed to be sifting through his old memories. Luke felt tears prickling threatening to spill, Luke was ashamed, now Lord Vader understood why the beatings had to take place. The Dark Lord of the Sith would merely continue where Uncle Owen had left. Possibly, if he were to do everything the Dark Lord asked and never fail, then maybe he would have a chance. He at least seemed to care for him and made sure that Luke had plenty of food and a warm bed. Dr. Frederickson arrived to see Luke sitting on the bed, fiddling with his blanket; he could tell that something was troubling him.

"Good morning, Luke; how did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." Luke responded feeling dejected.

Dr. Frederickson noticed how the young boy hung his head and saw a tear run down his face, "Darth Vader was here last night wasn't he?"

"Yes, what's troubling you?"

"He knows." Luke answered cryptically.

Dr. Frederickson walked across the room and lifted the young boy's head, "Luke, what's upsetting you?"

Before Luke could answer, the door opened to reveal an Ensign of the Quartermasters entering the room, "Good morning, Dr. Frederickson, Lord Vader requested that these be brought to your patient, Luke Skywalker."

"Thank you, Ensign."

Luke saw the package and quickly covered his head, while shaking with great fear. Dr. Frederickson removed the blankets from Luke's head and placed the package on Luke's bed. "I believe its clothing, Luke; nothing in here can hurt you."

Luke carefully lifted the brown paper package into his lap. He pulled the strings, which opened to reveal a long black cloak made of soft cotton, a pair of black pants, and a black tunic. In addition, a pair of ankle boots made of a soft nerf-hide. These clothes were obviously very expensive and would fit Luke perfectly, no more hand-me-downs or white tunics for him.

"These are too good for me." Luke muttered.

"You may want to take a nice shower and change. You'll feel better, trust me." Dr. Frederickson suggested. Luke was skeptical but didn't want it to get back to Lord Vader that he was being uncooperative. Luke entered the refresher and removed his nightshirt and boxers. He twisted the two knobs to find real water! "Wow!" The boy that was Luke jumped into the shower and played in the water, turning it on to very hot to ice cold. Lord Vader entered the hospital room, saw that Luke was out of bed, and heard the yelps of an excited boy in the shower. "He's enjoying the shower, milord." Dr. Frederickson smiled.

"I see." as he saw billows of warm mist come from underneath the door.

"Young one, I think you have played long enough, come out please." Lord Vader called out to him.

"Yes, sir." Luke wrapped a large towel around his waist and drying his long blonde hair. "I never expected a real shower. It had hot and cold water, all we had at home been sonic showers, not any fun." Lord Vader despite it hurting his face smiled a bit, when he had left Tatooine as young padawan learner water had amazed him as well. Luke pulled on his undergarments and watched as the Dark Lord picked up the towel to finish drying the boy's head.

Luke thoroughly amazed by the gentleness of Lord Vader, he never expected such kindness and care; he was certain that Lord Vader would kill him or torture him, but all he had done was seen to his needs. "Lord Vader?"

"Yes, young one?"

Luke wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer so he merely mumbled a never mind and remained silent. Lord Vader could sense many questions rolling around in Luke's mind but the boy was too nervous to ask a single one.

After Luke combed his hair, Lord Vader placed the warm cloak over Luke's shoulders and helped the youngling to straighten his clothing. Luke continued to stare at his feet, the new boots were very comfortable and did not pinch his feet like his old ones. "Come." Lord Vader placed a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder as he guided him out of the room.

Luke ran to Dr. Frederickson and thanked him. "You are welcome; you were a very good patient."

Lord Vader could feel the fear rolling off his son, fear of the unknown as well as his fear of having to return to his Uncle's custody.

"_You won't ever return to that monster, Luke. I promise you."_ Lord Vader sent to his son telepathically.

Luke lightly gripped the Dark Lord's hand and as Lord Vader continued the long walk to his quarters, he felt Luke slide behind his cloak every time they came across some stormtroopers and officers.


	9. Dark Luke

The men found it curious, but knew better than to say anything. Besides, they too could see the fear and curiosity on the young boy's face. They entered a lift and Luke watched as Lord Vader pushed a button and felt the elevator shot upwards.

"Where are we going, Lord Vader?"

"To your new quarters; you must continue to rest. We have much to discuss."

Lord Vader felt Luke's anxiety peak and the boy started to shake. As soon as the doors opened, Luke broke free of Lord Vader's grip and ran into the nearest closet.

"Young one, please come out, I do not wish to have a talk with a closet."

Luke felt a strange pull and the more he struggled the more powerful it became, "You never need to fear me, young one." Luke wanted to believe him; he could feel the truth in the man's words. Luke exited the closet hanging his head accepting his fate.

Lord Vader sat in his favorite chair and pulled the ottoman closer so Luke could sit as well.

"Please take a seat, young one."

Luke sat while hugging his knees staring at Lord Vader's belt buckle. Lord Vader gently lifted the young boy's head. "You have many questions; I don't want you to ever feel the need to hide from me."

"Do you know my father?" Luke asked, fearful of the reaction he was certain he was going to receive, an instant backhand. Luke cowered further into the seat, when Lord Vader folded his hands in his lap. Darth Vader noticed the immediate withdrawal and how tightly curled Luke himself, hugging his shaking legs for comfort.

"Yes."

"Are you friends? Is that why you came for me?"

"Luke, what do you know of your father?"

Luke didn't expect this question, while he loved his father and the tales that Aunt Beru would tell him, he furrowed his eyebrows together, confused that the Dark Lord would want him to talk about his father, Anakin Skywalker.

"He was a great Jedi Warrior; he had many friends and even married and had me. Aunt Beru said that he would be proud of me and that he would love me. I used to pretend that I was a Jedi." Luke quietly admitted feeling a burden lifted as he felt the freedom of being able to talk about his father to another beside his beloved Aunt Beru.

Lord Vader sighed his son was not ready for the truth, it would take time for the young boy to get used to a routine before Lord Vader could tell him, he wanted the young boy to get used to him first. Even though right now Luke was talking and seemed content. Lord Vader still sensed a great deal of fear.

"You are tired, young one." Lord Vader noted as Luke yawned trying so hard to cover his feelings. Luke escorted to the next room where he saw a large dark red mahogany bed, dresser, and desk. The bed linen was black and red with large feather pillows.

"This is too good for me, milord. I'm undeserving."

"Who would tell you such a thing, young one, you are far from being undeserving."

"Uncle Owen said that I was spoiled and that I needed discipline." Luke muttered as tears dropped from his blue eyes as he looked upon his boots. Lord Vader removed a black silk handkerchief and dabbed Luke's eyes.

"I want you to rest. It will take you sometime to get used to a routine."

"Lord Vader, do you know where my Aunt Beru is? She must be worried sick about me."

The question that Lord Vader had been dreading had finally reared its ugly head.

Lord Vader sat Luke on the bed and sat beside him.

"I do not know how to break this gently, young one. Your Uncle Owen had found out that she contacted Ben Kenobi and I overheard their arguing, in a fit of rage, Owen shot and killed your Aunt."

"No! You're lying! Aunt Beru loved me, she always loved me." Luke grabbed a pillow and flung it across the room. Luke fell to his knees and cried as he felt a gentle hands pull him from the floor and sat on the bed.

"You must calm down, young one." Lord Vader felt the dark rage and the pure hatred, reminiscent of the day that Anakin found his mother bound and tortured at the hands of the Tusken Raiders. Luke eyes turned a darker blue almost black when he screamed, "I hate you Uncle Owen! You are a bastard!" Luke, now exhausted from his outburst, cried. Luke grabbed a hold of the Dark Lord and refused to let go as he continued to cry. Lord Vader had very little experience of comforting children, most of the time he either ignored them or disciplined them when he came across the unruly ones during his missions. Lord Vader just sat there trying to soothe the young boy's pain; he continued to rub his back. Luke fell asleep and Lord Vader tucked him into bed.


	10. Truth is Revealed

Governor Del Ray completed all the reconstruction of not only the Imperial Outpost, but to the mansion as well. The children dressed in clean and expensive clothing, they had warm beds and sent to a private Imperial school. The slavery, the perverse regime had ended with the public execution of former Governor Ballatine, along with his aides, officers, and corrupt city officials. The Dark Lord satisfied with the results, increased Governor Del Ray's pay. He knew that the outpost would be safe and the Governor had earned the Dark Lord's trust, not an easy feat most would say.

xXx

Soon it was time to leave Tatooine and return to Courscant and to his master, Lord Sidious. Incredibly excited, Luke jumped around ran a bit before the Dark Lord beckoning him to hurry.

Luke ecstatic to be leaving his quarters, he had been given datapads to study and not permitted to wander about the ship without Lord Vader's escort, so the young boy had been bored.

"Dark Lords of the Sith do not hurry, young one; they cause others to hurry."

"But, milord, suppose they jump into hyperspace without us? I will miss the whole show." Luke pouted.

"First they wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from the Commander of the Fleet, it would be most unwise."

Luke smiled and as he settled his excitement, he grabbed the Dark Lord's hand and walked beside him. Luke amazed by the stations and the large windows, released Lord Vader's hand and immediately ran to the transparasteel windows to see the multitude of stars and his own home planet of browns and tans. After talking with the commander, Lord Vader turned towards the windows to see young Luke pressing his face and hands to the windows. Luke gently pulled away from the windows as Lord Vader noticed a shudder of coldness run through the boy's body. Luke smiled as Lord Vader's warm cape encircled him and watched as the ship turned away from the planet. Luke felt comfort easing his tremulous thoughts as Lord Vader placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

The questions were basic, what was going to happen to him now? How did his father fit into all of this? Was Lord Vader going to be taking him back to his father? Who was the Emperor that everyone was so terrified of, even more so than that of Darth Vader?

"_The questions will be answered in time, young one. I promise_." Lord Vader answered in Luke's mind. Luke startled turned to look at the Dark Lord with a wondering of how.

xXx

The crew of the Devastator wisely remained silent as they were amazed by the seemingly gentleness that the Dark Lord of the Sith had for the young boy, it didn't take a genius to recognize that the boy was special. As soon as the jump into hyperspace completed, Lord Vader guided Luke back to their quarters.

Every attentive to his protocol, Captain Bolvan hesitated in approaching Lord Vader, but to do so would most certainly mean death. "Lord Vader?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Luke, give me a few moments."_ Lord Vader telepathically told his son; Luke took the hint and ran to main navigation array.

"There is an uprising on Kamino, milord. The Emperor wants us to investigate and to put down the resistance."

"Very well, at the next jump point redirect us."

"Milord, we are uncertain as to where this planet is located." Captain Bolvan hesitated to admit his ignorance.

"We or you, Captain? Answer carefully." The Dark Lord leaned forward to strike further fear into the Captain.

"Me, milord; I am."

"What are they teaching you at the academy? It is just south of the Rishi Maze, in the Wild Space Sector."

"Thank you, milord."

"Learn your planets, Captain." Lord Vader threatened.

"Yes, Lord Vader." The Captain swallowed hard as if to dissolve a large lump of fear in his throat.

Luke felt a small tendril of Force energy surround him as he pulled away from the navigation display. "Come young one."

"I think its wizard that you know how to use the Force, can you teach me?" Luke excitedly asked.

Lord Vader looked at his son and the excitement that the young boy was exuding through the Force distracted him. "We will see young one. Right now we have other pressing matters to see to, such as your education."

Luke sighed as Lord Vader handed the young boy his datapad and a stylus. "You have much to learn young one. These lessons will at least get you started before you are sent to school."

"School, no I won't go. I hate school!" Luke tossed the datapad and the stylus onto the desk.

"You have very little choice in the matter, Luke."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Luke whined.

"An imperial star destroyer is no place for a boy. I have work to be completed, stay here and work on your mathematics, it is seriously lacking."

Luke crossed his arms and watched as the argument ended as Lord Vader sauntered from the room, locking the door behind him.

Luke sighed deeply; knowing that once Lord Vader made a decision there was no changing his mind. He fell back into a chair and sighed deeply, _"You are not studying young one, do I have to come in there and motivate you?"_ Lord Vader threatened via telepathy, despite the warning, Luke felt a bit of sardonic wit emanating from the Dark Lord.

"Uh, no sir, just getting ready to do some polynomials now, I'm sorry." Luke hesitated as he picked up his stylus and datapad, while clicking on the center button for the next lesson. Luke wondered how a Dark Lord of the Sith would motivate him, but he was too afraid to find out first hand. The hours flowed into each other as did the days aboard ship. As Lord Vader trusted Luke, his privileges were increased. Luke also found that he enjoyed tearing things apart to see what made them tick; the mouse droids were his favorites to have harassed different crewmembers. He even painted one an obnoxious yellow, it was odd that Lord Vader had allowed Luke his freedom to have some fun, despite most of Luke's time being spent on staying clean, eating appropriate meals, and learning.

That evening, Luke eating his dinner when Lord Vader entered his quarters, he felt a swirl of anger around the Dark Lord and jumped from the table to run and hide, he was certain that the anger aimed directly at him.

"Luke, you do not need to jump and hide every time I enter your quarters, its getting tiresome."

"Sorry, are you mad at me?"

"No. There is something I must tell you and it is not easy to explain."

Luke felt a bit of sorrow emanating from the Lord Vader, Luke always had the ability to sense people's feelings it was a safety mechanism especially when he lived with Owen.

Lord Vader sat on the large black nerf-hide sofa and motioned for Luke to sit beside him. "Young one, it is not easy for me to describe my feelings gently I've always been told that I have no diplomacy skills that I state things too bluntly, this is why I would never succeed in politics."

Luke wondered where this was coming from, this conversation.

"Do you often wonder why I came when I heard your cries for help?" Lord Vader asked.

"Because you were close with my father and you are a Force-sensitive."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Luke. Tell me again of what you know of your father and your feelings for him."

"He was a Jedi Knight and he fought in the Clone Wars, my aunt said that he was tall, blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief, she says that I get that from him. I've missed him my whole life."

Lord Vader sighed, "There are choices your father made young one that until now he had no regrets, but one. He sacrificed the one and important thing to save his wife's life and that of his unborn child."

Luke brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he listened to Lord Vader talk. "What did he sacrifice, Lord Vader?"

Lord Vader looked at the young boy and gently pushed the light blonde hair from Luke's eyes, "His very soul."

"Why?"

"Because he has always been cursed with visions of death of first his beloved mother and then his wife, Padmé. He loved them both very much and it was love that twisted him to find any way possible to save his wife from death, even if it meant his soul. For the last nine years, Luke your father has done horrendous things in the name of the Emperor; it was the Emperor that won it all, including the fealty of a single Jedi Knight, the same Jedi Knight looked upon as a savior to the Jedi, the 'Chosen One.'"

"It doesn't matter what my father has done, Lord Vader. I still want to see him and get to know him."

"Be careful with what you wish for, young one."

Luke sighed for a moment, looked up at Darth Vader, and scanned his surface through the Force. It was very cold and dark and yet there was certain warmth in center of the ice. Luke continued to gently probe, merely to discover that it aimed strictly at him. "You care for me; you have protected me and have never yelled or beat me, why?"

"Give me your hands, Luke."

Luke placed his small hands into Lord Vader's black leather gauntleted hands as strong as his grip could be he only felt a gentle holding.

"Close your eyes." Lord Vader requested.

Luke pulled into a Force trance as he sunk deeper into mediation he could no longer hearing the swishing of Lord Vader's breathing, it was almost like he was here but yet not here.

"Luke, we have a deep connection because we are related."

"Related? How? Are you my father's brother?"

"No, your father was an only child born of the prophecy. Your father's name was Anakin Skywalker and when he succumbed to the machinations of the Emperor, he became Darth Vader."

"You? You are my father? How is it possible? Where have you been, why didn't you rescue me sooner? Luke exclaimed and as suddenly as the words came out the boy leapt into Lord Vader's lap and cried as he relived all the abuse he had received for the last nine years of his life, the beatings, the depravation of food, chores, and mostly the emotional abuse of constantly being told that he wasn't good enough.

Darth Vader was unused to having a youngling in his lap especially a child crying into his cloak; he was fortunate that they were in his private chambers. When Luke finished crying and he suddenly leapt off Lord Vader's lap, "I'm sorry." Luke said as he looked at the cloak and saw that it covered with tears, slobber, and other matter that flowed from his nose.

"I will change and there is someone I want you to meet, but do not worry, son I will be there to protect you. I believe you are ready. Take a shower and get dressed, be ready in about fifteen minutes."


	11. Healing of a Sith Lord

Owen continued to wonder what his fate was going to be, he knew that he was in very serious trouble with Anakin/Darth Vader, the boy he knew was very protective over his family and his mother most particularly. He fully expected to receive the death penalty and to die most painfully. What he didn't expect was to find the door opening and to see Lord Vader enter the room with Luke.

Luke dressed in a fine black suit of expensive fabrics and a pair of black leather boots made of nerf-hide, it was obvious that Luke knew who his father was, the next words confirmed it, "Owen, this is my son, he has some things to say to you before your execution."

Luke glared at the farmer with all the hate and anger he could muster, the dark energy filled the room and Owen backed into a dark corner as far as he could get, "Luke, this is why I didn't want you near him, he is corrupting you."

"He is my father! You and Obi-Wan took me away from him; he is the only one, who cares for me, who has given me food, clothing, and attention. All you did was to deny me these things, all I wanted from you was acceptance Uncle Owen, even that was denied to me, because you figured out who my father was and didn't tell me that he was still alive. I hate you Uncle Owen."

Luke gathered the dark energy to himself and before Lord Vader could stop him, he grabbed the Dark Lord's lightsaber and decapitated Owen. Luke shut off the lightsaber and fell to the Lord Vader's feet sobbing.

"Shh, it is finished, one day you and I will confront Obi-Wan as well, but not now."

Luke lifted to his feet and he wrapped his arms around his father's waist as he ordered the stormtroopers to take care of the body. After meditating, Luke fell asleep.

Lord Vader entered his darkened chamber and after removing his helmet breathing the heavily oxygenated air, he relaxed. As he meditated a solution to the uprising of the traitorous clones and their makers, Kaminoans; an idea came to him one he never had thought of before, could it be possible for them to regenerate his lungs and everything he lost on Mustafar? Because with his son by his side, no doubt he could take on the Emperor and his insanity, it was almost a too perfect plan. After donning his armor, Lord Vader left his quarters to speak to his private medical doctor, Dr. Frederickson. The good doctor immediately came from his quarters, although it was three o'clock in the morning, Imperial time. "Is everything okay, milord?"

"Yes, I need my personal medical file."

"Certainly, just a moment, are you well?"

Lord Vader took the datapad and after motioning the doctor to take a seat, he took a step forward. "I must know that this conversation will not leave this room, that what questions I'm about to ask will be answered truthfully and honestly."

"Of course, milord, what's troubling you?"

Lord Vader would know in a minute if what he was thinking was foolish and idealistic, but he had no choice. "Dr. Frederickson you have been my physician for a very long time and despite our differences you have never been disloyal and even though I've never thanked you personally, I have always appreciated your honesty and integrity."

"Thank you, milord."

"Is it possible that my lungs can be cloned to be healthy?"

"I've been waiting for years for the question to be asked, milord. Here is the research I've completed." Another datapad given to Lord Vader and he nodded his head.

"We are headed to Kamino you will board a shuttle with me and my son. Bring your raingear."

Dr. Frederickson smiled as the Dark Lord left his office and decided to get some more rest.

Luke incredibly excited had a very hard time to settling down; he didn't expect to be able to go on a mission with the Dark Lord, his father. He still even after meditating on it had a hard time thinking him of his father. Now he understood why he took care of him, it was what he had always dreamed. Luke finished pulling on his black boots when his father entered his quarters.

"Are you ready, my son?"

"Yes, I'm so excited; I've never been to another planet to meet other people."

"Remember what I said about behaving."

"Yes, father I will." Luke sighed as he realized that his father was going into a darker mode, but the gentle feelings of love were still there for his son. Luke didn't like it much, being around his father when he was in the "Darth Vader" mode. He was strict, overbearing and extremely overprotective, as he wouldn't allow Luke to leave his sight for long. Luke pulled on his cloak and lifted his hood; he made sure that he had packed well for his trip to a water-filled planet. As the Imperial shuttle landed, Lord Vader, Luke Skywalker and Dr. Frederickson greeted by Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino, Luke stared at the tall alien and wondered how it was possible that such an alien could be taller than his father.

"Welcome to Kamino, Lord Vader, come we have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do."

Lord Vader and his entourage taken to a conference room the room was the brightest white with beautifully carved chairs that descended from the ceiling and Luke stood by his father, very silent, as he told. As the Prime Minister talked about the unnecessary Imperial presence, Lord Vader cut to the chase.

"Prime Minister, Lama Su, this is my personal physician Dr. Frederickson; I have a proposal to make. Nearly ten years ago, I nearly mortally injured in a lightsaber duel, my legs and my arm sliced off and adding to that trauma, my lungs, vocal cords and internal organs severely damaged. You are a specialist cloner; I need to know if it is possible to regenerate my vital organs to where this armor becomes unnecessary. For if it is, you will not only have the Imperial presence removed, but you will also have my gratitude."

Lama Su leaned back and folded his hands together as he thought for a moment, and knew that Lord Vader was many things, a liar was not chief among them.

"I must examine you, Lord Vader to tell you whether this will be possible or not."

"So be it." Lord Vader stood and followed Lama Su out of the conference room to a medical suite, which had its on convalescence apartment with three bedrooms, a shower, and deep hydrating bath. "These will be your quarters; I will have Doctor Frederickson across the hall."

"That will be fine." Dr. Frederickson stated as he followed Lama Su to the apartment across the hall.

"Luke, you must remain in these quarters, while the physicians examine me."

Luke sighed but knew that there was no arguing.

"Good boy." Lord Vader patted his son's head and exited the room.

Luke watched as the swirling of his father black cape dramatically followed the Sith Lord out of the room.

Luke unpacked his bags in the room with the patio and never felt rain before on his skin. Therefore, he removed his cloak and stepped out into the torrential downpour and despite the coldness of it; the boy enjoyed it. It seemed that Luke was outside for longer than he thought and suddenly felt a hand pulling him indoors. He was staring at his father's chest plate. "What do you think you were doing? Are you trying to catch a cold?"

Luke shivered and began uncontrollably sneeze, "I've just never felt the rain before or seen it." Luke weakly explained.

"That's no excuse; did I not tell you to remain inside?"

"Uh-oh, please I'm sorry father, please don't beat me." Luke fell to his knees and cried.

"I will not beat you, my son. Have I ever?"

"No, but I never disobeyed you either." Luke cried.

"Yes and that is why you are going to take a warm shower and go straight to bed."

"What about dinner?"

"You should have thought about that before venturing outside in the rain."

After Luke escorted to the shower, he started the warm water as his father brought in his pajamas and underwear. Luke finished showering and dried his hair with a towel. His father was sitting on the sofa, looking at some reports.

"Father?"

"Mm?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"What sin have you committed lately?"

"I disobeyed you and I'm sorry." Luke whispered.

"Apology accepted, young one."

"May I ask a question?"

"One question and then it's off to bed with you."

"What's going to happen after they heal you?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Luke; its time for bed."

Luke sighed as he left the living room and entered his own bedroom. "When are they going to start the surgery?"

"By the end of the week, now I don't want you to worry about this, Luke. You need to get some sleep."

"Father."

"Good night, Luke; I'm fully aware of the stalling game you are playing."

Luke sighed his father was always onto all of his tricks, damn, its tough having a Sith Lord as a parent, you can't get away with nothing.

"Language, young one."

Luke rolled his eyes at the ceiling and muttered the words of Huttese, "Fierfek!" (Curses.)

"Chess Ko, Luke Skywalker." (Be careful)

"What, how do you know Huttese?"

"Goodnight, Luke; do not make me come in there."

Luke shuddered as he turned on his side facing the window; his stomach rumbled slightly as he watched the rain continue to pour.

"Well at least he didn't beat me." Luke smiled as he fell asleep.

**_Author's Note: Somehow I goofed up my chapters so I had to repost them, thank you QueenNaberrie for catching this. I really appreciate it. Darth Gladiator45 _**


	12. Miracle on Kamino

Luke incredibly excited had a very hard time to settling down; he didn't expect to be able to go on a mission with the Dark Lord, his father. He still even after meditating on it had a hard time thinking him of his father. Now he understood why he took care of him, it was what he had always dreamed. Luke finished pulling on his black boots when his father entered his quarters.

"Are you ready, my son?"

"Yes, I'm so excited; I've never been to another planet to meet other people."

"Remember what I said about behaving."

"Yes, father I will." Luke sighed as he realized that his father was going into a darker mode, but the tender feelings of love were still there for his son. Luke didn't like it much, being around his father when he was in the "Darth Vader" mode. He was strict, overbearing and extremely overprotective, as he wouldn't allow Luke to leave his sight for long. Luke pulled on his cloak and lifted his hood; he made sure that he had packed well for his trip to a water-filled planet. As the Imperial shuttle landed, Lord Vader, Luke Skywalker and Dr. Frederickson greeted by Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino, Luke stared at the tall alien and wondered how it was possible that such an alien could be taller than his father.

"Welcome to Kamino, Lord Vader, come we have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do."

Lord Vader and his entourage taken to a conference room the room was the brightest white with beautifully carved chairs that descended from the ceiling and Luke stood by his father, very silent, as he told. As the Prime Minister talked about the unnecessary Imperial presence, Lord Vader cut to the chase.

"Prime Minister, Lama Su, this is my personal physician Dr. Frederickson; I have a proposal to make. Nearly ten years ago, I nearly mortally injured in a lightsaber duel, my legs and my arm sliced off and adding to that trauma, my lungs, vocal cords and internal organs severely damaged. You are a specialist cloner; I need to know if it is possible to regenerate my vital organs to where this armor becomes unnecessary. For if it is, you will not only have the Imperial presence removed, but you will also have my gratitude."

Lama Su leaned back and folded his hands together as he thought for a moment, and knew that Lord Vader was many things, a liar was not chief among them.

"I must examine you, Lord Vader to tell you whether this will be possible or not."

"So be it." Lord Vader stood and followed Lama Su out of the conference room to a medical suite, which had its on convalescence apartment with three bedrooms, a shower, and deep hydrating bath. "These will be your quarters; I will have Doctor Frederickson across the hall."

"That will be fine." Dr. Frederickson stated as he followed Lama Su to the apartment across the hall.

"Luke, you must remain in these quarters, while the physicians examine me."

Luke sighed but knew that there was no arguing.

"Good boy." Lord Vader patted his son's head and exited the room.

Luke watched as the swirling of his father's black cape dramatically followed the Sith Lord out of the room.

Luke unpacked his bags in the room with the patio and never felt rain before on his skin. Therefore, he removed his cloak and stepped out into the torrential downpour and despite the coldness of it; the boy enjoyed it. It seemed that Luke was outside for longer than he thought and suddenly felt a hand pulling him indoors. He was staring at his father's chest plate. "What do you think you were doing? Are you trying to catch a cold?"

Luke shivered and began uncontrollably sneeze, "I've just never felt the rain before or seen it." Luke weakly explained.

"That's no excuse; did I not tell you to remain inside?"

"Uh-oh, please I'm sorry father, please don't beat me." Luke fell to his knees and cried.

"I will not beat you, my son. Have I ever?"

"No, but I never disobeyed you either." Luke cried.

"Yes and that is why you are going to take a warm shower and go straight to bed."

"What about dinner?"

"You should have thought about that before venturing outside in the rain."

After Luke escorted to the shower, he started the warm water as his father brought in his pajamas and underwear. Luke finished showering and dried his hair with a towel. His father was sitting on the sofa, looking at some reports.

"Father?"

"Mm?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"What sin have you committed lately?"

"I disobeyed you and I'm sorry." Luke whispered.

"Apology accepted, young one."

"May I ask a question?"

"One question and then it's off to bed with you."

"What's going to happen after they heal you?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Luke; its time for bed."

Luke sighed as he left the living room and entered his own bedroom. "When are they going to start the surgery?"

"By the end of the week, now I don't want you to worry about this, Luke. You need to get some sleep."

"Father."

"Good night, Luke; I'm fully aware of the stalling game you are playing."

Luke sighed his father was always onto all of his tricks, damn, its tough having a Sith Lord as a parent, you can't get away with nothing.

"Language, young one."

Luke rolled his eyes at the ceiling and muttered the words of Huttese, "Fierfek!" (Curses.)

"Chess Ko, Luke Skywalker." (Be careful)

"What, how do you know Huttese?"

"Goodnight, Luke; do not make me come in there."

Luke shuddered as he turned on his side facing the window; his stomach rumbled slightly as he watched the rain continue to pour.

"Well at least he didn't beat me." Luke smiled as he fell asleep.


	13. A Bond is Formed

Lord Vader studied the medical diagnosis and decided that it would be worth the surprise to Palpatine to go through with the surgery; it would not be easy or exactly pain-free.

Lama Su and his cloners had cloned new lungs, larynx, his scars would also be removed and new atheistically pleasing legs and arm. "Would you like to remain 2.03 meters tall, milord?"

"Yes; I must maintain my disguise for as long as possible."

After the preliminary pre-operative surgery completed, Lord Vader permitted his son Luke to enter the surgical ward. "Leave us." Lord Vader ordered the cloners and the myriad of physicians. Luke cried as he came closer to his father's gurney.

"Do not be afraid, my son."

"Promise me you won't leave me, Father; you are the only one I have left."

"I promise you, son. I have much to live for now that you are by my side."

Luke gently kissed his father's scarred cheek and left the room.

"_I love you."_ Luke sent telepathically.

"And I you, young one." Before succumbing to the anesthesia, Lord Vader went into deep meditation.

Dr. Frederickson supervised the cloners and the specialists, despite the long surgery and the complicated procedures, Dr. Frederickson very confident that once Lord Vader healed, he would be most pleased with his appearance and his overall health.

Luke remained in the reception and when Dr. Frederickson approached the young boy after an eight-hour surgery, he was asleep with a small smile on the young boy's face.

"Luke?" Dr. Frederickson knelt to the small boy, gently shaking him.

"Is my father okay?" Luke suddenly awoke.

"Yes, he is still sleeping off the anesthetic, but everything went very well."

"May I see him?"

"Just for a minute or two, then we must allow him to rest."

"Thank you." Luke leapt into Dr. Frederickson's arms, which proceeded to carry the young boy into the recovery room. Luke astonished that his father's face was relaxed and even though his left cheek and the top of his head had protective bandages to ease the swelling of scar removal, he gently planted a kiss on his father's cheek.

As Luke slowly pulled away, he felt a hand enclose around his small one and felt a warm feeling envelop him as if he were receiving a hug through the Force.

Despite being bed ridden and recovering from his major surgery, Lord Vader continued to work through his officers and especially Admiral Piett.

Luke continued to enjoy the amenities of Kamino; his most favorite room seemed to be the gardens and in particularly the trees. Anakin struggled to his feet and walked with a slight limp and a cane until he could fully heal, which was progressing rather nicely, even his hair was starting to return, although it seemed a bit gray around the edges. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, his blue eyes had also returned but when he became passionate or angry they would turn a sickly yellow with tinges of red. It scared his son witless when the boy back-talked him, he never saw anyone back down so fast in his life. What was sad is that he did not mean to terrify his son in such a way.

Luke the next day apologized and offered his father a smooth obsidian rock he found near the pond.

Anakin sighed as he took it from his son's hand, "Luke, I'm still very much a Sith Lord and I do feel badly when I scare you."

"I know, its just weird when your eyes turn yellow like that, I never expected to see it. I almost prefer the mask to be honest." Luke replied.

"Well, if its one thing I appreciate its honesty. I imagine that a few of my admirals in the Fleet will have a difficult time with my new appearance and will probably challenge me."

"Just flash em' your eyes, Dad and that will take care of it, trust me," Luke feigning fear by shaking a bit.

Anakin grabbed his son and started to tickle him as the young boy laughed with delight. "Milord, how are we feeling?" Dr. Frederickson asked as he approached the bed.

"Fine; I need to be cleared soon from this bed and from little trips down the hall, I must regain my physical prowess and this convalesce isn't really helping."

"I have cleared you for physical exercises and even a bit of light sparring, however, I do not want you to push it too hard too fast. Luke, will you help me with this?"

"Yes, Doctor." Luke agreed.

For the next several days, Anakin worked within the reasonable parameters set by the doctor. He also enjoyed the time he spent with Luke they were nearly inseparable.

Early one morning, Anakin awoke to see his son curled up beside him on the bed, as the young boy slept; Anakin placed his hand on Luke's forehead to see why his son was still so frightened. Luke apparently had a nightmare last night and sought the only comfort he could, the only comfort that his father could provide.

As a youngling, Anakin often struggled with nightmares and would often do just about anything to avoid having to sleep, he would either tinker with the many droid components in his room, play pranks on Obi-Wan or go to the room of a thousand fountains. Often found asleep underneath one of the large trees where Obi-Wan would wake him and ask, "Another nightmare, my padawan?" Anakin shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

Luke slowly opened his eyes to find his head laying on his father's lap and fingers working through his hair.

"Morning, father."

"Morning, my son; there is something very important we must do." Anakin pulled on his black robe and Luke followed him out of the bedroom. Anakin removed two small candles and through the Force shut off all the lights to where only the lightning would cast blue-white streaks into the darkened room. Anakin lit the candles and set them on the table.

Luke quizzically watched as his father pulled two large pillows and set them in front of each other. Anakin sat on the large black pillow and encouraged Luke to do the same. Anakin lowered his extensive shields around his heart and mind and touched Luke's psyche. His son first reacted in fear and slammed all attempts for his father to enter his mind completely off. Anakin reeled for a moment and breathed in a deep breath to try again. Luke slowly lowered his defenses and learned to trust the moments between himself and his father. His father had earned his trust by caring for him, giving him food, clothing, and shelter. He had never beat him or yelled unnecessarily.


	14. Sith Youngling

Admiral Piett had finally received a shipment of dark uniforms in Lord Vader's size as well as a strange outfit that consisted of a cloak, black leather tabards, black tunic, black pants and an undershirt. When these clothes had arrived, he went to Kamino to deliver them personally.

"Admiral Piett!" Dr. Frederickson called as he met the Admiral at the entrance of the shuttle.

"The package for Lord Vader has arrived; he requested that I bring it to him. How is he doing?"

"Fine, he should be ready to return to the Imperial Fleet by the end of the week."

"Good, because the Emperor is getting rather impatient and angrier by the day, he is not one to continue to accept excuses."

"The Emperor will be taken care of soon, Admiral; have no fear." Lord Vader responded as he turned the corner to find the two talking.

"Milord, here are the things you requested; I find the one uniform to be unusual, however."

"They are Jedi robes and I imagine they were hard to procure."

"We found a seamstress that worked for the Jedi years ago; she had no trouble making them for you."

"Thank you."

Lord Vader entered the apartment motioning them to come in and have seat.

"Have seat gentlemen, I'll be right with you."

Luke quietly entered the quarters dripping with mud and trying desperately to hide his presence from Admiral Piett and the Doctor, who held their laughter as he quickly rushed to the refresher, leaving muddy footprints in his wake.

When Anakin returned he saw the muddy footprints and excused himself for a bit longer, "Luke Skywalker, what is it that you have done?"

"I, uh, um, got carried away, father." Luke pleaded.

"Take a shower, young man; you are in very serious trouble."

Admiral Piett and Doctor Frederickson smiled as Lord Vader muttered, "Boys will be boys, especially my son."

"Don't be too hard on him, milord." Admiral Piett replied.

Luke finished showering and changed into a clean pair of pants and shirt, his hair was still wet when he approached his father in the kitchen.

Luke handed his father a paper airplane in the shape of a Tie Fighter Advanced.

"Origami, Lama Su is teaching me."

"Did she teach you about dragging mud all the way from the gardens into our apartments, too?"

"No."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it."

Luke heard the bell ring and a Kaminoan bearing a bucket with soapy water and a mop stood there.

"Father, please I'm sorry. Don't make me mop the floors!" Luke pleaded.

"Thank you, you may go."

The Kaminoan bowed and sauntered away as Luke cried out to feel a tendril of Force energy surround him and pull him closer.

"You will mop this floor and I better not find a single drop of mud on these floors, do you understand?"

Luke would almost prefer to be force-choked than have to mop the floors.

"Yes, sir." Luke acknowledged.

"Don't tempt me my son." Anakin retorted prior to heading back into his quarters, while Luke reluctantly picked up the mop and started to vent his frustration through the Force and by mopping the floor. After mopping the floor, Luke remarked how shiny and slick they were; might as well make a game of this. He took off his shoes and ran down the hall sliding and having a grand old time, until Admiral Piett and Doctor Frederickson stepped outside and Luke unable to change direction, slid right into the both of them knocking them off their feet.

Luke felt a cold presence and although fearful, looked at the upside down figure of his father standing with his arms crossed and a flash of yellow exuded from his eyes as he realized what his son had been doing.

"Apologize immediately, Luke Skywalker."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Luke replied as he stood to his feet.

Admiral Piett and Dr. Frederickson gave their forgiveness, but Luke knew that his father wouldn't be as generous.

"Go to your room." Luke sighed as he slowly walked by his father standing stock still with his arm extended pointing to the direction of his room.

Luke sat on his bed holding his legs close to his chest breathing as he watched the tears fall from his eyes onto his arms.

It took several moments for Lord Vader to calm himself enough to talk to his son; he was after all only a boy and definitely didn't deserve a scathing hateful lecture on his undignified behavior.

Luke while not as fearful of his father as he had been of Uncle Owen, still would shake with great fear when he felt his father's emotions through the Force and their bond. He wondered what his father would do to punish him, he knew what Uncle Owen would have done, probably beat him within an inch of his life.

Anakin entered his son's bedroom to find the boy sitting at the foot of the bed, wrapping his arms around his legs and his eyes adverted.

As he continued to look, his father's large feet came into view and he slowly looked up to see his father standing there with his hands on his hips.

Luke immediately lowered his gaze and closed his eyes as tears continued to drip down his face.

"Luke, what were you thinking?" Anakin asked in a slow deep voice, holding the last bit of indignation in check.

"I wasn't thinking I had no idea that Dr. Frederickson or Admiral Piett were stepping out the door until it was too late."

"That is inexcusable; someone could have been seriously hurt. My men tolerate more than they should from someone like me and now they have to tolerate a Sith youngling as well who has a propensity for causing trouble and wreaking havoc. I would appreciate it if you would look at me when I'm talking to you."

Luke opened his eyes only to see a pair of dark blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Now, what do you propose I do to discipline my child for such a grievous error of judgment?"

Luke sighed deeply and hung his head, unsure as to what his answer should be, he had a distinct feeling that his father wished to discipline him in a more physical manner, than just making him skip dinner or scrub the floors. However, Luke also knew that his father was leery of teaching Luke such a crucial lesson if his son wasn't going to learn anything but more fear and shut himself down as he did whenever he received a beating from his Uncle Owen. Luke had also began to trust his father more and knew even despite being a Sith Lord used to calling upon his dark powers and his anger to produce even more power, that his father would never abuse him or take it to the limits that Owen did.

"I don't know, father." Luke replied, saddened.

"You are not leaving this room until you find the answers through meditation, but I warn you do not keep me waiting all day and night. For my patience with your misbehavior is skating on thin ice." Anakin walked away as the anger swirled around him and leaving Luke stirred in his wake.

Luke sighed and felt a prickling of tears . . . he breathed in deeply and put himself in a trance as he watched the rain continue to barrage against the windows. After meditation, Luke stretched his hands over his head feeling his joints crack without much movement for several hours. Luke attempted to leave the room, only to find the door locked. Luke examined the door mechanism through the Force and unlocked the door. As he gently pushed open the door, he saw his father sitting in his chair sipping on a glass of water.

"Father, may I come out?"

"Are you ready to discuss the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes."

Anakin motioned for his son to come forward, which the boy willingly obeyed, despite the fear that his son was sending through the Force.

"What do you have to say?"

"I'll apologize to both Dr. Frederickson and to Admiral Piett and describe to them my punishment."

"Which should be what?"

Luke hated this next part, he tried to send a picture to his father, but it thrown back as his father ordered that he open his mouth to speak the words.

Luke knew that Anakin was being stubborn and purposefully making it difficult on the boy.

"Yes, I am; what is your point? Should I make it easy for you? If you had been any one else beside my son, the consequences would have been more dire."

Luke sighed and took a large breath as he attempted to say the words in a rush,

"just-go-ahead-and-deal-with-me-like-uncle-Owen!" Luke cried out as he ran from the room find the door shutting off him from his room. He cried out as he struggled to open the door by pulling on the door handle.

"Hopa, Je! Nagoola Nyee! Oto Bolla Neechu!" (Help me. Not bad boy I want to go away!")

Anakin sighed as he slowly pulled his son to his side, Luke held onto the doorknob fearing his father and the tremor in the Force that seemed to slap Anakin in the face repeatedly. "Nobata, nobata, nobata. (No, no, no)" Luke repeatedly stated as he watched his fingers release the doorknob and slowly pulled to his father's side.

"Fear not, young one." Luke closed his eyes and fell to floor prostrating him, as Anakin sighed deeply, normally he enjoyed feeding off the fear of others, but his own son was a different matter. He gently lifted the small boy into his lap and held him as the boy cried and felt a warm soothing presence continue to calm his fears. "I promise not to ever treat you like Owen, son."

Anakin realized that even if he were to strike his son that the irreparable harm would solidify his son's fear of him. He would have to do something different, that instilled discipline but without striking the boy. Luke settled and the fear dissipated as did the horrifying memories of receiving multiple beatings.

Anakin decided to carry the boy into the bedroom and after his son calmed down enough in a soft but commanding voice that brokered no room for arguing, "Luke Skywalker you are to write an apology to both Dr. Frederickson and Admiral Piett and from here on out you will be completing physical training to prepare yourself for the future. This training will start tomorrow morning very early, so get a shower and go straight to bed."

Luke slowly jumped off his bed and entered the refresher and as he disrobed, he quickly jumped into the shower not wanting to anger his father any further.

When Luke exited, he saw a small tray with a pear and a glass of blue milk, apparently his father had provided the small meal so his son wouldn't go to bed completely starving. Luke was thankful to his father's generosity.

"_You are welcome, my son. Goodnight."_ Anakin responded telepathically.

"Night, father." Luke responded.

_**Author's Note: none of the canon Star Wars characters belong to me, I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox. Thank you to all my readers for your kind reviews, they are much appreciated. Darth Gladiator45**_


	15. Son Joins Father

Luke realized rather late that his father was quite serious in waking him at dawn to dress in pair of black sweatpants and a tee shirt with a white Imperial logo to start his physical training, his father was ruthless and tougher than a Drill Instructor. After several push-ups and several runs around the track, Luke would shoot his father a look of pleading.

"Don't bother showing me your look of pleading at each lap, my son. Or I will continue to add more. You could have finished five laps ago, if you had ceased right then."

Luke shot his father a look of indignation and disgust, Anakin after stretching quickly caught up with his son and Luke realized almost too late that his father was purposefully chasing him. "Echuta!" Luke exclaimed and quickly reached for the Force and enhanced his running. Unfortunately, he had nothing on Anakin and his abilities in both the light and dark side of the Force. Luke exclaimed as he felt himself picked up thrown over his father's shoulder and his father continued to sprint around the track as Luke realizing that his father meant no harm giggled. He adjusted himself to ride piggyback and settled his arms on top of his father's head. His hair continued to grow rather rapidly and even though the hair was thick and blonde, Luke couldn't help but to notice the tinges of gray here and there.

"Your hair is white, father."

"Its gray hair, son; and believe me I've earned every single one of them."

Luke sighed and after Anakin finished another circuit around the track, he carried Luke to their quarters.

After eating dinner and taking a shower, Luke leapt into bed and watched as his father knelt beside him, "Son, we will soon be leaving Kamino tomorrow morning, the Emperor is most distressed about not having his second in command in the field or on Courscant. Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, trust in me and our bond."

"Of course I will, father."

Luke wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly; Lord Vader returned the favor and settled his son into bed.

As Lord Vader entered Courscant's space, he put a Force shield over Luke's signature and it stifled his ability to access the Force. Luke didn't like it; it was akin to losing all of one's sense at the same time. However, when Lord Vader explained it to him he understood the necessity of it. Lord Vader sauntered forward after the ramp from the shuttle descended, Luke followed quietly with the hood of his cloak obscuring his face and walking a few paces behind the Dark Lord. As they neared the Emperor's fortress, Luke shuddered and began to feel physically ill he felt cold and nauseated. He must have transferred those feelings to Lord Vader because he slowed and put a calming trance on his son to ease his fear. _"I will be with you, always. Be not afraid."_

The words comforted the young boy and his shaking slowed as he took confident steps forward.

When they arrived at the throne room, the doors opened by Lord Vader's extending his hand and sweeping it across the empty air while he simultaneously greeted by the Emperor.

"Welcome home, my friend. Your trip was productive?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Once you eliminate the Jedi youngling behind you, we can get down to business."

"Master, it is not as easy as you propose."

"Sure it is you have an expansive experience in killing children, especially younglings. We have no use for a weakling and especially one so full of fear."

"Master, this child is my son." Lord Vader put his hand around Luke's shoulders.

"No, that is Anakin Skywalker's son, not yours. Do not tell me after serving the Empire for nine years you have forgotten that you are now married to the Dark Side and that you are the strength of our futures."

"Master, I promise that the child will not be trained in the Sith arts and that the rule of two will be maintained."

"If you do not eliminate him, I will do it for you." Darth Sidious raised his hands and Lord Vader deflected the lightning from his master's hands with his red lightsaber.

"You have planned this all along to take over the Empire, but I promise you my friend that it doesn't belong to you and it never will if you do not abide by my rules."

"You will not bring harm to my son, I've sacrificed much for our Empire and you haven't sacrificed anything, my master. It ends here."

"So be it."

Luke cried out as his father released his shield and Luke shortly fell to the floor and watched helplessly while his father and the Emperor battled. He pulled in the Force around himself, and even though he was still learning, his fear of losing his father, again gave him the fuel and the desire to punish this evil man.

Luke didn't know where it had come from he saw a spare lightsaber flung to him thorough the Force. He called it to his hand and it fit like a glove the red beam shot forward and through much guile and cunning he flung it at the Emperor's back and watched gleefully as it arced and spun through the air decapitating the Emperor. Lord Vader rushed over to his son and lifted him high in the air. "Thank you my son, I am very proud of you, my boy. You are a natural."

Luke flung his arms around his father's neck and knew that no matter what this galaxy would throw at them, they would get through it together, like Father and Son.

**The End?**

_**Author's Note: none of the canon Star Wars characters belong to me, I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox. Thank you to all my readers for your kind reviews, they are much appreciated. Darth Gladiator45**_**  
**


End file.
